Oftentimes, perishable food and beverage items require a controlled storage environment. Consequently, many storage units have been developed that contain a mechanism that controls the environment of an enclosed space, such as a refrigerator. Most of these units have some kind of access portal, like a door, or slidable window that provides access to the enclosed, interior space of the storage unit for retrieving products (such as food and beverage products) from the cooling unit. However, these storage units are often made of a heavy material, such as metal, and may be difficult to move and repair. Most of the units are not portable due to their weight and size. Further, the exterior surface of the display units is not easily repaired or changed and the appearance of the unit is not easily updated or remodeled.
Portable cooler merchandiser units have been developed that reduce the weight of the cooling units and create an environment in which the environment of the interior space can be controlled. A manufacturer and/or merchant may wish to sell food and beverage products at a store. A cooler capable of storing the food and beverage products may be positioned at the point of sale to attract consumers.
For example, a manufacturer might want to sell perishable food products at a store, such as a grocery store, a convenience store, or any other typical point of sale. This type of sale often targets consumers by displaying advertising, logos, or any other appealing presentation on the products or on the cooler merchandiser that stores and displays the products. Advertising has become crucial for selling products and reaching consumers, such as the food and beverage products that are described above. Most products are associated with a manufacturer or company by a logo or other graphics associated with the container, product, or service during the sales process. Many sellers choose to directly apply a graphics or logo to the product itself or to the container from which the product is sold.
Some of the cooling units described above may be imprinted with the graphics, logos, or other advertising indicia to attract consumers to the products at a point of sale. The graphics, logos, and other advertising indicia are typically affixed in a permanent fashion to the cooling unit. In many configurations, the graphics, logos, and other advertising is permanently applied to the housing structure of the cooling unit and may only be replaced by replacing the entire or a large portion of the housing. Most advertising strategies frequently change and replacing the housing to reflect the current advertising is inefficient, burdensome, and expensive.
Although many cooler merchandisers exist in the art, there is room for improvement. A cooler merchandiser that is lightweight and easily transportable would be a welcomed advancement in the art. Additionally, a cooler merchandiser having a housing displaying a graphics that may be inexpensively and efficiently changed would also be a welcomed advancement in the art.